


Lubiłbym cię nawet letnią

by SzmaragDrac



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Community: Mirriel, Drabble, Gen, M/M, martwa Amy, pojedynkowo mirrielowo, przyjaźń Amy i Kierena
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 20:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiedy Philip pyta, czy Kieren wspomina widok martwego ciała Amy, ten nie wie, co odpowiedzieć.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lubiłbym cię nawet letnią

Kiedy Philip pyta, czy Kieren wspomina widok martwego ciała Amy, ten nie wie, co odpowiedzieć. Philip nie powinien zadawać takich pytań. A Amy powinna wciąż być... no cóż, _martwa_. Powinna wciąż być martwa, a nie powrócić do życia i znów umrzeć, tym razem na dobre.

Sprawiedliwiej byłoby, gdyby Philip pytał go o wspomnienia związane z Amy. Kiedy pierwszy raz się spotkali? Gdzie? Kto pierwszy się przedstawił? Czy Amy zawsze się tak uśmiechała? Kieren wie, że po jego własnej śmierci rodzice wypytywali kolegów ze szkoły o takie związane z nim bzdury. Nie widzi w tym większego sensu, ale to jest chyba normalne. Wspominanie martwego ciała nie.

Ręce Kierena drżą nieznacznie, kiedy dotyka twarzy Simona, i Kieren boi się, że też w końcu będzie martwy. Zastanawia się, czy Simon będzie wspominał jego martwe ciało, i pyta sam siebie, o które mu chodzi. Martwe tak jak teraz czy martwe tak jak żywa Amy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł to słowa Philipa skierowane do Amy.


End file.
